


I'll Be The Proton to Your Neutron

by KobraKid4life



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Frerard, Gerard the chemistry teacher, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Peterick, Quiet!Ryan, Ryden, Sassy!Gerard, Teacher-Student Relationship, Younger!Frank, chemistry class, fall out boy - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, shy!Mikey, student!Frank, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobraKid4life/pseuds/KobraKid4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot in which Ray and Frank are both seniors and they just want out of the crazy place they call high school.</p><p>Or the one where Frank meets his new chemistry teacher and he pays attention in class, but not because they've started learning the periodic table....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be The Proton to Your Neutron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My amazing friend Robin Ghoul Way](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+amazing+friend+Robin+Ghoul+Way).



Ray's perspective

"Hey Iero wait up!" Ray yelled across the school yard as he sprinted to catch up with his best friend. Ray approached Frank and slowly took in his mop of messy, un-kept hair, his soft brown eyes, and the shiny lip ring that was perfectly positioned on his bottom lip. Frank had not changed a bit since the last time they saw each other.  
"Hey man!" Frank replied with a grin on his face while taking Ray in for an embrace. "God it's been way too long since we last hung out dude! I missed having you around!" Much to Ray's dismay, his father had dragged him on one of his extensive business trips, which had ended up consuming over half of his summer. This meant that he had no time for his usual antics with Frank, and had spent barely any time with him. Nevertheless, Frank and Ray were still close as ever due to frequent texting and the occasional Skype call.  
"Yeah I'm sorry about my dad....You know how he is when it comes to his work and crap like that."  
"It's okay, Ray, seriously." Frank replied, the grin still ever-present on his face. Ray sighed but his mood lightened when Frank playfully punched his stomach.  
"Hey what was that for jerk?" Ray demanded, a smile making its way onto his face.  
The corners of Frank's small mouth upturned into a smirk as he stated nonchalantly, "You need to lighten up man. It's our first day as seniors, which also means we only have one year left at this hell hole."  
"Yeah you're right, I guess we should just make the most of it." Ray responded, simultaneously motioning towards the main building of West Point High which was Frank's cue that they should get going. "If we chat for much longer we're gonna be late, and I haven't even looked at my schedule yet."  
"Wow, great preparation skills." Frank retorted sarcastically, "But you're right, we should probably get a move on unless we want detention, which we would ruin our plans because I told Mikey we would have band practice after school today, remember?"  
"Yes Frank, I remember that we have band practice in your parents' garage until eight O' clock at night. I'm so excited I can hardly think." Ray said, making Frank chuckle softly. Although Ray pretended to be opposed to the idea of their band, he was actually one of the original founders and he truly enjoyed playing his guitar for hours on end. Snapping out of his thoughts and looking down at his schedule, Ray found that he had chemistry first period. That was on the other side of the school. Just great. That meant he couldn't walk to class with Frank. "Damn Frank this sucks, I have history first so I have to walk pretty far. We'll have to sit together at lunch, ok?"  
"Yeah sure Ray, see you then!"  
"Catch you later Frank!" The curly haired teenager then scurried away in the opposite direction of his friend, a goofy smile etched onto his face. Ray was not particularly happy to be starting the new academic year, but he was definitely glad that he would get to spend it with Frank. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Frank's perspective 

As Ray ran off, Frank squinted in the harsh summer sunlight and took a moment to glance at his agenda. He had calculus with Mrs. Delano, who looked like a nice woman, but seemed to have it out for Frank ever since he was a freshman. Frank searched the schedule for her room number, since it changed every year, but he chalked it up as a misprint when he realized the location of his classes had not put in his information packet at all. Sighing and cursing his luck, he decided to ask the woman at the front desk, so he picked up his pace to a light jog, as he wanted to do this quickly. He promised himself he would not be counted tardy on the first day, and he was sure Mrs. Delano wouldn't be too pleased if he was late either.  
"Well hello West Point High," He murmured to himself as he neared the front entrance, "It's been way to short of a time since we last saw each other...." He trailed off and gave the building that brought forth his education for the last three years a weary look.  
The thing was, Frank didn't really hate school, he just thought his time could be spent doing other things than studying maps of countries he would never visit, or learning algorithms and theories that he would never use in real life. Frank disliked homework, as most teens do, but he always completed it without too much of a hassle and he made decent grades. However, Frank only put forth effort in school to please his mother, who would only allow him to continue his career as a guitarist if he made at least 'B's in all his classes.  
Frank had never had many friends at school, ever since he came out during sophomore year, but was mostly because he was pretty shy. Overall, people were accepting of his sexuality, and there was occasional name calling (which is inevitable, this is high school after all) but Frank had heard some pretty gruesome stories of what happened to gays in other schools, so he considered himself privileged.  
Pushing open the doors to the school, Frank made his way inside and stopped at the front desk, where a sullen receptionist sat, typing away.  
"Frank," she glared "What do you want?"  
"Um, well I," he stuttered, surprised she remembered his name, "I was wondering if I could have one of those packets with all my room number information in it? I think they forgot to put the class numbers in or something."  
"Before you jump to conclusions, let me see your packet," She stated gloomily, taking the thick stack of papers into her crusty hands when Frank handed them to her, "Look here," The woman demanded, pointing at some barely legible numbers printed in a font (a font that probably shouldn't even be considered when creating a standardized pamphlet) at the bottom of a page. "There's the number. That's all you need to know. Now leave. I've got work to do if you couldn't tell."  
Frank thanked her quickly, and scurried from her desk with his eyes on the floor, glad to be away from her icy stare and cold demeanor.  
'Man, that woman was a total bitch,' he thought to himself, 'They hire just about any desperate person at this school nowadays." His charming thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a solid body came crashing into his, bringing the feeling of warm liquid sloshing across the front of his shirt that he could only assume was coffee and sending Frank to the cold tile floor.  
"Oh shi- I mean, I'm so sorry!" rambled a pleasantly nasal voice, which Frank concluded belonged to another man, "I wasn't looking where I was going, I didn't mean to run into you, oh my god are you ok?"  
Without giving a second glance at the guy involved in the collision, Frank stood up from his compromising position on the floor and brushed himself off. "Yeah man I'm fine don't worry about it," he stated simply, trying not to sound rude, and then grabbed the rest of his stuff and headed in the direction of Mrs. Delano's room. 'Today is going to be a long day,' he thought to himself, 'And it's only 8:56 in the morning, just wonderful.' Frank heard a light chuckle coming from the behind him as he sauntered away, but he ignored it, missing the look of pure amusement on the face of a man with vibrant red hair. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gerard's perspective

Gerard Way was not a punctual man. Gerard was neither an organized man, nor was he the kind of man that planned ahead. So he wasn't exactly surprised when it was nearly 9:00 and he was rushing to the front office at East Point High, where he was starting his new job as a teacher. Gerard made a mental note to buy a basic folder, as he had lost most of his paperwork in his cluttered dump of an apartment and was now struggling to find extra copies.  
"Dammit Gerard, why do you always have to be so stupid," he mumbled under his breath, "New job and you lost every important paper, God, why does this always happen to me?"  
Gerard finally pushed open the doors of the school office and made his way inside. After explaining to the grumbling secretary what had happened, she riffled through her cabinets and came out with the forms he needed, gesturing for Gerard to take them. He grabbed the files needed from the grisly hands of the sour-looking receptionist and left her sitting in the office, making abominable clicking noises on a computer keyboard with her nasty fingernails. Grabbing himself a coffee (black as always) Gerard nearly sprinted to his classroom, where he would be teaching in less than five minutes. Caught up in frivolous worries about being late, he didn't notice the boy walking towards him who was in just as much of a rush as Gerard was. One thing led to another, and soon Gerard found himself dripping his morning drink over a poor unassuming boy lying on the dirty school floor. Gerard did that thing where tried to apologize, but it came out as more of a string of 'Oh god's and 'I didn't mean to hit you!' He may have freaked out a little on the poor guy, who he could only assume was a student from his books and backpack, but Gerard lost all of his senses when he caught sight of the man's face. This guy was hot. Like fucking gorgeous. Like more attractive than any model, actor, or probably any other person Gerard had ever seen. Putting it simply, Gerard was overwhelmed by being in this man's mere presence. He had hair that was probably too long to be considered acceptable, hazel eyes that almost sparkled (Gerard knew that was cheesy and probably creepy but screw that right now) and a silver lip ring. Oh dear lord the lip ring was so goddamn hot. And he was wearing a misfits shirt, a misfits shirt, a fucking misfits shirt. For the sake of all other human beings, how good could this boy get? Gerard didn't think he would survive much longer until the boy stood up without so much as a glance towards Gerard and walked away after saying something that was probably polite, socially functional, and totally appropriate. Very unlike what was going through Gerard's head right then. He composed himself and even giggled a little as he watched the boy walk down the hall, head down, muttering under his breath, and his wide hips swaying innocently. God, Gerard would be thinking about this boy all day; he was just breathtaking. The new teacher was rudely awakened out of his day dream when he heard the school bell's shrill ring. 'Oh now I'm in deep shit.' He thought before transitioning his stagnant position into a run and sprinting to his classroom. He arrived out of breath, flushed, and unprepared, with a classroom of students waiting for instruction. 'This is going to be a long day,' he thought, but a smile tugged at his lips when he thought of the boy. Gerard turned his back to the class and began writing his name on the white board with a red marker, officially marking the start of his career at West Point High.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ray's perspective

Ray walked into chemistry class not a minute past nine and he breathed a sigh of relief. Spotting one of his fellow band mates Mikey in the back of the class, he sauntered to an empty desk beside his friend and he took a seat.  
"Hey Mikey, what's up?" He greeted him with a small wave of his hand.  
"Hey Toro, long time no see! What have you been up to?" Mikey replied, grinning at his old friend, his eyes shinning behind his thick framed glasses.  
"Not much. The usual boring summer trip, I guess."  
"That's cool man! At least you went somewhere, I was stuck in my parent's basement with like no AC...."  
"Damn that sucks Mikey," Ray sympathized.  
"Nah dude it's ok, I got to practice my bass a bunch!"  
"About that, are you ready for today's rehearsal?" Ray questioned, "Frank's pretty pumped about it I guess."  
"Yeah it should be fun I think." Mikey confirmed after a moment of silence, and began playing with a leather bracelet on his wrist. Mikey was always a pretty quiet guy, so Ray wasn't offended as he watched Mikey stick some head phones in his ears, choosing to opt out of talking. Thinking he would have some time to himself, Ray laid his head down on the table, but jerked it up a few seconds later when the piercing ring of the bell resounded throughout the room. 'Where the hell is our teacher?' Ray thought, 'Like who is this late on the first day? Only a pot head would be this late. Oh god, I hope they aren't a druggie and they use the chemistry room as their secret lab for making for meth. Well, a drug bust would definitely make the school day more interesting....' As soon as the thought left his head, Ray heard the sound of a door closing and he looked up. In walked the farthest thing from a chemistry teacher or a drug lord that Ray had ever seen. Instead of wearing drab colors, this man was decked out in a blue suit that perfectly complimented his bright red hair and stood out against his pale skin. He looked flustered, like he had ran to the classroom, but he was extremely attractive nonetheless and Ray noticed the way his classmates lustfully sized him up. He almost felt sorry for the guy because he figured the man would probably get a hard time for being so good looking. Ray's suspicions were confirmed and exceeded when he heard a couple wolf whistles from the front. Well, this was Jersey after all, they didn't get pretty people often, much less pretty teachers, so this new guy was kind of a big deal. 

The man turned his face towards the class, blushing furiously. The teacher had defined cheekbones and hazel eyes even Ray (who was straight as a ruler, mind you) could appreciate. The man picked up a red dry erase marker from the little tray and began to write his name on the board. "How original," Ray muttered loud enough for only Mikey to hear. "Whatever, his suit is cool," he continued as an afterthought, and to that, Mikey nodded in agreement. Even though Ray could be insufferable sometimes, he didn't want to be too harsh on this new guy because he seemed different and edgy. The man turned back around leaving a red scrawl on the board that said 'Mr. Way.'  
"Hi!" He started, his voice high for a male but definitely not annoying, "My name is Gerard Way but you guys have to call me Mr. Way because that's school policy or whatever." At this, a light chuckle made its way around the room, and Ray decided that this guy might not be as bad as he originally thought. "This year we will be chemists. But not just any chemists, advanced chemists because you guys are all seniors and this is advanced chemistry, as you already know. I'd like to thank you all for taking my class but I have to remind you of the rules in my classroom-" 

Gerard was cut off by a flirtatious voice, "Hey, I can teach you some of the rules in my classroom Mr. Way...." A trashy looking girl spoke out, "That is, if you'd like."  
Ray thought the poor guy was going to melt from embarrassment, but surprisingly, he managed to keep his cool.  
"Yes thank you for reminding me...what exactly is your name young lady?"  
"It's Regina," the girl squeaked, not expecting him to respond with such ease.  
"Yes, rule number one is that I will not put up with any desperate students making pathetic plays for the teacher. I know I'm pretty, but I'm not that freaking pretty, so your gonna have to back up cause in this class room, that's not going to 'fly.' This is the science of chemicals, so I don't really need any more of your unwanted teenage hormones floating around here, causing trouble and interrupting me when I'm trying to talk. So next time you are going to say something, raise your hand and treat me like any other teacher. And believe me, I've seen Mr. Howard down the hall and I don't think there's a chance in hell of you coming onto him like you did to me. Ok?" He finished with a wink and even a few snickers rang out. Ray honestly wanted to start applauding right then and there.  
"Yes Mr. Way," Regina choked.  
He definitely liked the new guy now. The class was silenced at his confidence and Ray marveled at the teacher's surprising ability to control his students. For the first time in forever, the class period felt like a blur all thanks to the many jokes and sassy comebacks provided by the one and only Gerard Way. The bell rang, and for once, Ray was sort of reluctant to leave the classroom. Mikey followed him on the way out, and they both waved goodbye to their new teacher as they passed his messy desk, now cluttered with notebooks, stacks of paper, and small black ink pens.  
After chemistry, none of Ray's other classes were very eventful, and he was grateful when the bell rang for lunch. Ray sprinted from fourth period to the cafeteria, and thanked his lucky stars when he found Frank almost immediately.  
"Hey Frank wait up!" Ray called across the building, waving his hands above his head enthusiastically. Frank just gave him a half-smile and sat down on a stool next to some guys Ray didn't know. As Ray strolled over, Frank patted the spot next to him and Ray down plopped on an old cafeteria bench.  
"Hey guys," Frank announced to the other guys at the table, "So this is my best friend Ray. He's the one in the band with me, remember that?"  
The five other guys nodded in recollection and one sitting across from Ray supplied a beam. "Hello! I'm Pete," the boy with the dazzling smile started, "And I heard you played guitar which is cool, but not as cool as the bass. I play the bass by the way, and I think I'm in your modern lit class. I would probably remember your curly hair because it's so big and stuff. But you never know there's a lot of people in that class with curly hair. Well, not really there's only like that one chick in front of me and then Danielle's kinda got curls and don't get me started on that dumbass...."  
The boy continued blabbering but Ray lost interest in what he was saying after a while. Pete, as he had introduced himself, wore the tightest jeans Ray had probably ever seen, and also a Simpsons tee shirt. He was talkative, but Ray could deal with him. "Pete shut up," another voice cut in. Ray looked back up and saw the face of an innocent looking teen with red hair. The boy elbowed Pete as his cue to stop talking, but this only made Pete smirk and whisper something (extremely dirty) into the other's ear. The red head stopped what he was doing and blushed furiously. Pete took advantage of this and giggled (yes actually giggled) before pecking the ginger on the cheek.  
"Those two have a long history," Frank mumbled to Ray, "But I wish they'd just get together already."  
Ray nodded in agreement, and the red haired guy turned his attention back to Ray after what looked like an attempt to compose himself.  
"Hi, I'm Patrick Stump." He mumbled, still a bit flustered.  
At this, a boy with dark hair and obscenely full lips on Frank's right looked up from his book, and introduced himself, in a surprisingly smooth voice, as Brendon.  
"Hi," Ray continued, "What are you reading?"  
"Oh it's nothing," Brendon teetered, "Well actually it's a composition book, I write music, that's all."  
"Cool," Ray acknowledged, "Do you play an instrument?"  
The other boys at the table burst out into fits of laughter and Ray just sat there looking confused. "What's so funny?" He broke in, "I don't get it!"  
One boy took time from laughing and made eye contact with Ray. "You should probably ask him what instrument he doesn't play, Ray." The boy advised, "That would take much less time to list. I'm Bob by the way."  
"Nice to meet you."  
The last kid at the table who had yet to speak glanced up from a notebook he was scribbling in. From what Ray could tell, the boy was tall and lanky, had pretty feminine features, brown hair, and caramel colored eyes. He mumbled something incoherent and Brendon cut in.  
"That's Ryan Ross there," Brendon managed to say without his eyes once leaving the soft brown ones opposite him. The edges of Ryan's face crinkled a bit as he exchanged a smile with Brendon and Ray grew a tad concerned at that moment, because it looked as if Brendon was going to pass from lack of oxygen (or maybe it was just pure excitement, Ray couldn't really tell the difference). 

'Frank has found himself quite the friends here,' Ray chuckled to himself and continued chatting with the other boys, but mainly just Pete. It seemed they actually had a lot in common; they both liked the Cure, Misfits, Queen, and the Smiths. Mostly everyone in Frank's new friend group seemed to be involved musically one way or another, and Ray was glad because it gave them common ground to start off conversations. 

Still, he was still confused about how Frank had met these guys until Frank explained that Pete was in his calculus class with Ms. Delano. That morning, Pete had asked if Frank wanted to sit with him at lunch, and he brought along a few of his friends.

About halfway through the period, Mikey strode over to Ray and his new friends and sat down. The boys went through the introduction process again, and Mikey seemed pleased to meet the guys, despite normally being introverted. The topic of school came up (big shocker, I know) and Ray felt compelled to share about Mr. Way. He told everyone about his red hair and crazy suit, and how cool he was.  
"What class does he teach again Ray?" Frank asked.  
"Uh, he does advanced chemistry," Ray mentioned.  
"Cool. Wow, I actually have that next period."  
"Well have fun then, and be nice!"  
"Oh please! I'm the good kid, Ray! You should definitely be more worried about 'ol Ryan Ross," Frank said, gesturing to the quietest boy in the group. Ray scoffed at the ridiculous statement and peered over at Ryan who had his nose buried deep in his notebook while Brendon gazed at him longingly. 

Yes, leave it to Frank to befriend the biggest love birds in the entire school.

A couple minutes passed, students around him started getting up and throwing their trash away, and Frank said something about wanting to get to class early. Ray disposed of his garbage and then sat down at the table until the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. He waved good bye to the boys and remarked that they should sit together tomorrow, which everyone agreed to.

Ray looked back at his schedule and grimaced when he noticed he had English literature next, which was not his favorite. He gave one final glance to his new acquaintances, who were heading their separate ways, and waved one last time for extra measure.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Frank's perspective 

After the eventful lunch with his new friends, Frank found himself walking towards the chemistry classroom. For once, Frank was actually excited to see the new teacher, as he had heard so much about him from Ray. 'I hope he's not a complete nerd, though,' Frank turned the idea over in his head, 'Or assigns lethal amounts of homework. That would totally suck.' Frank arrived at his room early, so he assumed even the teacher would be out on his lunch break. What Frank did not expect to find when he walked into the empty chemistry classroom was a man perched on top of a large wooden desk that looked as if he was only a couple years older than Frank himself. He wore a vibrant blue suit and somehow managed to pull off the bright red hair strewn messily around his face. The teen was taken aback as the man turned towards Frank, showing off his flawless features; amazing eyes, sharp cheekbones, and a body to die for. This guy was stunning beyond belief, and Frank felt awkward almost immediately. "Hi," Frank squeaked, "Um, is this the chemistry classroom with..." Frank glanced down at his schedule, "Mr. Way?"  
"Yes, that's me," the man jumped off the desk and glided towards Frank, "I'm Gerard Way, your chemistry teacher and I will be teaching you um, the, uh," If he didn't know any better, Frank would say that the new teacher was staring at his piercings. "Advanced chemistry, for um seniors...." Mr. Way trailed off, "And you are?"  
"My name is Frank. Frank Iero actually." He clarified, still dumbfounded by this man's beauty.  
"Well, welcome to my class Frank. You can take a seat if you want, but I won't be starting the actual lesson for another ten minutes."  
"Yeah sure." Frank padded to an empty desk, set his stuff down, and took out his books. He looked back up at Mr. Way, but was startled to see that he was gazing intently at Frank. A blush creeped up his cheeks and Frank inwardly cursed his reflexes.  
"So Frank...." Mr. Way began, "What do you do for fun?"  
At first, Frank was confused by the question, finding it a bit odd for complete strangers, but he figured it was just another attempt at making small talk.  
"Well I play the guitar I guess," Frank declared, "I'm in a band."  
"Wow! If you don't mind me asking, what's name of your band?"  
"We don't really have one," Frank corrected, "We can't exactly decide."  
At this, Mr. Way chuckled, and that alone was music to his ears. Wait-Frank had definitely heard that laugh before. Oh god. Oh dear god have mercy. At this moment Frank came to the conclusion that Mr. Way was the one that bumped into him this morning. Well, that just made everything a lot (a shit ton actually) more awkward. Great, he had a hot teacher and he had already managed to mess things up. Frank just hoped Gerard didn't recall the incident, or if he did, he had enough sense not to bring it up.  
"So about this morning, Frank, when I bumped into you near the office...." Gerard acknowledged, making Frank want to melt into a puddle of awkward tension, "I'm so sorry about that."  
"Wait how do you know that was me?" Frank blurted out, stunned that such a gorgeous person would remember some one like him.  
"I, um, remembered your lip ring and uh, your eyes so...." Gerard admitted, making Frank blush and oh lord, was Mr. Way blushing? Did Frank just make the new teacher blush? Adding to that, he looked hot when he was flustered, and Frank would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was turned on. Frank didn't know how much longer he could stand all this. Now the room was starting to feel stuffy, and his collar itched at his neck. His hands longing for something to hold, Frank reached for his blue pen, but his hand hit the edge of his pencil case instead, sending the whole bag flying and spreading pens everywhere on the floor. Frank stood up hesitantly, and walked around the room, bending over and grabbing the small colored cylinders. He reached one that had slid under the corner of Mr. Way's desk, and so he was forced or squat down in order to grab it. After a considerable struggle, Frank managed to get his ballpoint in reach and pulled it out.  
"Sorry about that Mr. Way," he apologized, looking up towards Gerard who had stopped all movement whatsoever. Confused by the man's behavior, Frank stood up and noticed Mr. Way's pupils were blown wide with what Frank could only perceive as lust. Being bold, Gerard moved closer to Frank and gently touched his hand to Frank's neck, making the younger boy shiver at the sensation.  
"You are making this whole 'being a teacher' thing very hard for me Frank," he put simply, "And I think we need to do something about that."  
Frank leaned into the touch, and murmured something incoherent, making Gerard smirk. "But not here Frank. Not now."  
"Yeah not here," Frank agreed.  
"Meet me after school in this classroom alright? Don't tell any one about this ok?"  
"Of course not."  
"Good." Gerard said.  
"Good." Frank repeated happily. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gerard's perspective 

'Did that actually just happen?' Gerard thought as he backed away from Frank, 'Did I just come onto a student?' The feeling was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. 

Yep. It had just happened.  
Frank had shown up for class much too early, giving Gerard plenty of time to embarrass himself and ask Frank a bunch of questions that Gerard now realized might have sounded creepy to the former. Gerard even brought up their encounter from earlier this morning, probably making the situation very awkward. 

However, all seemed okay until Frank sat down and accidentally knocked his pencil case to the floor. Gerard's self control was completely thrown out the window when he had to watch Frank pick each pen up off the floor, giving Gerard a glorious view of Frank's ass. The events after that were mostly a blur, consisting of Gerard saying some cheesy stuff and asking (it probably sounded more like begging to Frank) the student to meet with him after school. Frank had agreed, much to Gerard's delight and now Gerard was finishing his last class period before the end of school. Though he was ecstatic, many questions still floated through his mind. 

'What if he's doing this for a joke?' He pondered, 'No. He's too nice and innocent. But what exactly is he expecting for us to do? I don't want to come on too strong....'  
After returning back to reality, Gerard passed out a syllabus sheet to his students and checked the remaining time on his clock.

Only ten more minutes until the end of the day. That meant only ten minutes until he would get to see Frank. Gerard had never been this excited in his whole twenty-two years of living, and it was all because of the special boy he had spilled his coffee on. 

This was far from what he had in mind when he accepted the job as a high school chemistry teacher, but Gerard was definitely okay with this recent turn of events and Gerard was definitely okay with Frank.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ray's Perspective 

The shrill sound of the bell filled Ray's classroom as he stood up and grabbed his backpack. 'Finally that's over,' the thoughts filled his head, 'That class dragged on forever." Making his way through the hallway, Ray bumped into Mikey, who, to Ray's shock, was already engaged in a conversation with one of the guys he had met today, Bob. "Where's Frank?" Ray interrupted, "We need to get going for rehearsal!"  
"Uh, I don't know man." Said Mikey.  
"Well, maybe you should help me find him." Ray advised.  
"I'm kinda busy talking man. What if Frank made other plans or something?"  
"Like what kind of plans?"  
"I don't really know Ray," Mikey exasperated, "Maybe just call him or something...."  
"Yeah that's a good idea, thanks Mikes."  
While Mikey went back to chatting with Bob, Ray grabbed his phone from his pocket and found Frank in his contacts. Pressing the green call button, he waited patiently, ear by the speaker. After a few rings, the phone picked up and a familiar voice answered.  
"Hello?" Frank mumbled.  
"Hey, Frank, This is Ray. So are we still on for this afternoon?"  
"Uh," Ray's friend croaked, "Actually something very important came up and I can't make it. You know, family issues and stuff like that...."  
Ray didn't really know what Frank meant by 'family issues and stuff,' but he felt like it wasn't his place to ask so he didn't bother pestering him for more details.  
"Yeah that's cool man." Ray said with a noticeable hint of disappointment in his voice.  
"Hey don't be bummed!" Frank encouraged, "Pete was telling me that he planned on taking some friends over to the mall after school to hang out. He told me to ask if you and Mikey wanted to join them."  
Ray brightened at this idea, "Sure!" He chirped, "That sounds great!"  
"Ok then, well I have to go now so, bye!"  
"Bye Frank. Good luck with whatever you're doing...."  
"Thanks, talk to you later!"  
"Bye." Ray heard Frank hang up and he grinned. Spending time with a new crowd might not be so bad after all. Walking away from a collection of lockers and turning the corner, Ray was surprised to come face to face with Pete himself.  
"Hey! I've been looking for you!" Pete announced, "Did you hear we were going to the mall? Do you wanna come man?"  
"Yeah," Ray replied, "Frank just told me, and I'd love to come."  
"Ok cool. Let's get a move on then." Pete added. The two boys traipsed across the school and to the senior parking lot, where Pete's small red Honda was cooking in the sun. They hopped in, and Ray sighed to himself. All of the years in high school he had never had friends besides Frank and Mikey, and now all of a sudden, these guys wanted to hang out with him. Ray was not opposed to this idea, it was just that he was a little shocked by how quickly they had let him into their friend group. But Ray supposed that having more than two companions could be a good thing, he had more people he could trust, and more people that had his back. Ray smiled to himself. His day that had started out slowly had been completely transformed into something great, and he felt happy for the first time in a long while.  
The car stopped and Pete and Ray got out of the car.  
"Hey guys!" A voice called.  
"Hey Bob, there you are!" Pete returned. Bob, followed by Mikey, Patrick, Brendon, and Ryan walked over and greeted the two other boys.  
"Hey Ray, so while we were waiting for you to arrive, we were all discussing the pros and cons of having an afro. So tell us, can you actually lasso stuff with your luscious curls?"  
Ray burst out into laughter at the preposterous question.  
Yes, for the first time in forever, Ray was genuinely happy. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Frank's perspective

Waiting until the end of the day to see Gerard felt like torture. Frank sat through his last period of the day, history, with a forced smile on his face and the desire to murder his teacher unquestionably prominent in his mind. When class was finally dismissed, Frank practically sprinted from his desk and flew to the hallway, where he had to take a moment in order to remember which direction Gerard's classroom was. After gathering his thoughts, Frank headed left, turned the corner, and bumped directly into his new friend Pete.  
"Hey Frank," the other boy said, "So I'm going to the mall today with the guys, do you want to meet us there? Ray and Mikey are invited too by the way."  
"Um, I don't think I can actually, because I have this important, uh, family thing." Frank lied, while simultaneously remembering that he did in fact have something school. He had promised Ray and Mikey that they would have band rehearsal! "Oh that's ok, see you around Frankie." Pete snapped him out of his apprehension.  
"Ok bye! See you tomorrow." He called after the energetic boy, who just waved back.  
What was Frank going to do? He had to meet up with Mr. Way after school, but Mikey and Ray might be mad if he cancelled practice.  
Frank's phone rang suddenly and he picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Frank," a deep voice sounded, "This is Ray. Are we still on for practice?"  
'Shit,' Frank thought, 'What was he supposed to say?' "Uh," He started, "Well actually something's come up. It's a family thing so I can't make it," giving Ray the same lie as Pete. "Oh that's ok." Ray said in a voice that did nothing to hide that he was let down. Great. Now Frank felt like crap. Complete and total crap.  
"Hey," Frank said enthusiastically, "So Pete is taking some friends with him to the mall and he asked me if you wanted to join him. Mikey will probably be there, and so will the other guys."  
"Yeah," Ray's voice brightened, "That sounds like fun!"  
"Ok good, good. Well I have to go now man, have a good time!"  
"Ok, good luck with whatever you're doing man." Oh, Ray had no idea, Frank chuckled to himself.  
"Bye Ray." He said. He heard a 'bye' come from the other line before hanging up and making a mad dash to Gerard's room, bumping into several people on his way, but not really slowing down enough to apologize. He skidded to a halt after reading the sign that said 'Room 14'. This was it. Taking a deep breathe he knocked on the door, not exactly sure of what was going to happen next. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gerard's perspective 

It was the end of the day and Gerard was sitting in his office. Sitting and waiting. Waiting for Frank to enter his classroom, but he was fifteen minutes late and Gerard was starting to think the boy wasn't coming at all. 'What were you thinking Gerard? What would a guy like that want with a guy like you?' He thought sadly, putting his face in his hands and rubbing his temples. What felt like an eternity passed and finally Gerard heard a soft knock on his door.  
"Come in." He called wistfully, figuring it was just another teacher bringing him some paperwork.  
"Um hi." A small voice coughed.  
Gerard spun his head around quickly, coming face to face with an angel. Oh wait, it was just Frank.  
"Hello Frank," Gerard greeted, not trying to sound like an over eager puppy, "I'm glad you decided to meet me. I was starting to wonder if you didn't want this or something...." Gerard finished softly, the faintest trace of a frown gracing his face. What Gerard was not expecting however, was for Frank to burst out laughing, making Gerard want to bury his face in his palms from being thoroughly embarrassed.  
"Sorry," Frank apologized after cutting his giggles short, "It's just, how could somebody not want you? I'm sorry for laughing though, you probably think I'm rude now."  
"You could walk all over my face in steel toed boots and I would still think you were perfect." Gerard blurted without thinking. At that, Frank's entire face colored. Though he was still mildly shocked that such a ludicrous statement had just come from his mouth, Gerard was willing to see past that in order to enjoy the lovely shade of red that painted Frank's cheeks. Gerard stood from his desk, walked over to Frank, and leaned in close to him. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" He inquired.  
"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Frank assured. Not needing any more encouragement, Gerard walked to the door, closed and locked it, and pulled Frank by the hand towards the supply closet in the back of the room. On impulse, Gerard daringly leaned forward and took Frank's cheeks into his hands. Caressing his face, he pressed their mouths together, and shivered as he felt Frank's cold piercing touch his mouth. Frank ran his tongue against Gerard's lower lip trying to deepen the kiss, and began to lightly move against him. Gerard ran his hands over Frank's torso and brought them up to his hair, tangling his fingers in the boy's dark locks. However, as the kiss grew more heated, Frank pulled away.  
"Wait Gerard," Frank stopped and placed his hands on Gerard's chest, lightly pushing him away.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? Are you alright? We can totally stop, I'm okay with that babe," Gerard rambled.  
"No, no. I just want to ask you something..." Frank replied  
"What Frankie?" Gerard replied, still a little out of breathe from their make out session.  
"Don't you find it funny that you teach my chemistry class?" Frank asked.  
"No. Why?"  
"Well....that makes you my chemistry teacher. So I'm hooking up with my chemistry teacher in a supply closet after school. Doesn't that fulfill, like, every cliche ever created?"  
Gerard giggled and grabbed Frank's hips, tickling him relentlessly.  
"Stop, no more!" Frank shrieked as he reached his limit.  
"Just shut up and kiss me you fool." Gerard playfully demanded, resting his hands in Frank's hair and pulling him flush against his body. The two picked up where they left off, Frank starting to slowly rock into him, increasing the friction and making Gerard moan. Pulling away to unbutton his shirt, Gerard caught a glimpse of Frank's twinkling eyes, filled with a look of pure bliss. Locking his gaze with the man opposite him, it was in that moment when Gerard realized there no place in the world he'd rather be than in the arms of the beautiful boy before him. Though their situation was far from perfect, and many things could go wrong, Gerard was completely okay with that.  
'As long as Frank is with me, I'll be okay.' Gerard registered, knowing that those words held more truth than anything he had ever thought.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! If you have any constructive comments, please leave them down below. Also, sorry about the strange spacing.... I have tried fixing it but it keeps going back to the way it was. Hopefully I will be able to fix that soon! Thanks again!  
> -KobraKid4life <3


End file.
